cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Hedy Burress
Hedy Burress (1973 - ) Deaths in Film *''Valentine (2001)'' [Ruthie Walker]: Impaled through the throat when David Boreanaz pushes her head down onto some broken shower glass (there is an extended scene where David makes her blood form into a heart shaped pool). Deaths in Television *''Cold Case: Mindhunters (2004)'' [Janet Lambert]: Shot in the head and chest by John Billingsley in the woods at night, after he tracks her using night-vision goggles. (Thanks to ND) Deaths in Video Games *''Final Fantasy X-2'' (2003) [Yuna]: In a dream sequence, she is shot to death by soldiers, along with Tidus (voiced by James Arnold Taylor); this turns out to be a re-enactment of the deaths of Shuyin (voiced by Taylor) and Lenne (voiced by Cree Summer) from a thousand years prior to the game's prelude. (She survives the game in reality.) (For the Japanese version, see Mayuko Aoki.) *''Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy ''(2011) [Yuna]: Killed (off-screen) whilst battling the Manikin army, along with Lightning (voiced by Ali Hillis), Vaan (voiced by Bobby Edner), Laguna Loire (voiced by Armando Valdes-Kennedy), Tifa Lockhart (voiced by Rachael Leigh Cook) and Kain Highwind (voiced by Liam O'Brien), in order to allow the other Warriors of Cosmos to survive and enter the next cycle; their bodies vanish from this plane and return to their own worlds, where they are still alive. (As they had been defeated and killed by the Manikins, who are an unauthorised foreign presence to the battlefield, they are permanently erased from the battlefield and constitutes a death in the eyes of the gods.) *''The Walking Dead: The Final Season - Done Running'' (2018) [Brody]: Dies from brain damage after being struck in the head with a flashlight by Ray Chase during an argument; Later bludgeoned repeatedly with the same flashlight by Melissa Hutchison after reanimation as a zombie. Gallery Yuna.png|Hedy Burress, as Yuna, in Final Fantasy X-2 Burress, Hedy Burress, Hedy Category:Brunettes Burress, Hedy Category:Child Actors Burress, Hedy Burress, Hedy Burress, Hedy Burress, Hedy Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by masked character Category:Final Fantasy Cast Members Category:People who died in a Final Fantasy film Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Actors who died in Jamie Blanks Movies Category:People who died in a Cold Case series Category:WB Stars Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Perception Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:House M.D. cast members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:ER cast members Category:The Closer Cast Members Category:Shameless Cast Members Category:Eli Stone Cast Members Category:Profiler Cast Members Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by brain damage Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by accidental head trauma Category:Death scenes by organ trauma Category:Death scenes by accidental organ trauma Category:Death scenes by accidental brain damage Category:The Matrix Cast Members Category:People who died in a The Matrix film